


Увлекательная генетика

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: вычисление того, как наследуются иммунитет и магия
Kudos: 8





	Увлекательная генетика

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Вы не задавались вопросом, почему в мире SSSS так мало иммунных людей?  
Как наследуется этот важный для выживания признак?  
А магия? Почему в семье Хотакайнен ими обладали не все?

Генетика — штука сложная, но мы отбросим все недоказуемое для нашего канона и сведем все к простенькой задачке.

Итак, люди размножаются при участии двух особей разного пола. За каждый признак отвечает ген. Это такой код, в котором признак зашифрован. От каждого родителя ребенок получает по одному гену какого-либо признака. Например, от родителя 1 ребенок получает ген иммунитета, а от родителя 2 — ген отсутствия иммунитета. Противоречие. Борьба. Гены вступают в противостояние, и побеждает сильнейший — доминантный (для запоминания: доминировать, унижать). Его обозначают большой буквой. Например, **А**. Побитый ген — рецессивный. Он слаб и обозначается маленькой буквой — **а**.

Итого в ребенке два гена. И в его родителе тоже было два гена, может быть одинаковые, а может и разные, и только случайность решает, какой передастся по наследству.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/20e73e20b8e7d1716f2b028d75a88870.jpg.html)

Понимаете, да? Берем по очереди гены и комбинируем, получая примерную вероятность рождения ребенка с каким-то признаком. Первым эту задачку решил «отец» генетики Мендель.

Итак, если ребенок получил гены **АА** — без вариантов, соперников у этого гена нет, и он проявится во всей красе и передастся дальше со 100% вероятностью.  
Ребенок получил **Аа** — сильный побеждает слабого; и проявляется ген **А**. Но! Ген **а** никуда не исчез. И его можно передать по наследству. Было, но скрывалось.  
Ребенок получил **аа** — конкурентов нет, и наконец несчастный ген **а** может проявить себя и 100% передаться по наследству, а там уже как повезет.

**Иммунитет**

Так как даже неверующие шведы и датчане определяют наличие иммунитета у своих граждан, значит, это что-то, что можно выявить в лаборатории. А все материальные признаки передаются у живых существ генами. Более того, существует исландская программа «Dagrenning», которая предлагает донорство генетического материала, искусственное оплодотворение. Благодаря ей не иммунные родители могут родить иммунного ребенка (с чужими генами, но не боящегося Болезни).

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/9a805b3f2802a3e9c7a4138fa6bf5162.jpg.html)

Иммунитет встречается примерно у половины населения пяти выживших стран.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/72872084fb511105ebfbe61ef0de007e.jpg.html)

Но распределены носители гена неравномерно. Например, в Исландии их всего 7%. Этого катастрофически мало. Не удивительно, что была введена специальная государственная программа.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/f5e414bbf9ba34a0b87ba4b57a36f0fa.jpg.html)

Можно было бы предположить, что ген иммунитета наследуется сцепленным с каким-нибудь другим геном, но, во-первых, это мы проверить не сможем, во-вторых, исландцы – потомки викингов, и существовали изолированно от братских народов не так долго, чтобы их гены приобрели уникальность, и в-третьих, есть более вероятное и просто объяснение: естественный отбор.

Исландцы вовремя закрыли границы, и жители гибли не от сыпи, а от голода в первые годы эпидемии.

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/5adac01cdff52af9810fe84ef06947a9.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/abcf71ec09c3a09eac4e5f42436c7eb5.jpg.html)

Не сработал естественный отбор, благодаря которому не иммунные люди других стран перешли в статус троллей или умерли от Болезни, и не смогли передать свои гены дальше. В остальных странах с иммунитетом все хорошо, но людей мало.

Мы не знаем, какой процент иммунных у норвежцев и датчан. Но по косвенной информации можем предположить.

В Норвегии действует правило «никаких не иммунных магов». Вполне вероятно, что в армию в принципе не берут таких бойцов. Норвежцы известны как воины, расправляющиеся с гигантами. Можно предположить, что высокий процент иммунного населения позволяет им формировать многочисленную армию даже с подобным правилом.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/1ea3ef7d4508d6a96a03d4742e527a2b.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/9ac5fe6958b825f3c5a90d916c670873.jpg.html)

Население Дании, как и Исландии, выжило на острове. 10 лет назад при падении Каструпа датчане занесли на остров Борнхольм сыпь, и эта трагедия «сломила их дух». В Финляндии в поселениях с большим количеством иммунных даже не устанавливается карантин. Значит, если иммунных много, то несколько зараженных не выкосят население. Если в Дании разыгралась драма — значит, не иммунных было много. Было.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/e0393edd457775c606adf49948c05134.jpg.html)

Примерна такая же ситуация на изолированных островах вроде родины Хотакайненов. При том, что в остальной Финляндии проблема не такая острая. Особенно после нападения Каде.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/ff940b7567a815e4c1674428a4e9daf6.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/68e839406c93e9fc0ccd3b6b0a8ce102.jpg.html)

Как видите, естественный отбор — эффективно, но жестоко.

Давайте предположим, что раз в изоляциях мало иммунных, то это рецессивный ген — слабый и скрытный, передается плохо. Обозначим его **а**.

Как же проверить?  
У нас есть замечательная семья Хотакайнен, чей иммунный статус известен для трех поколений!

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/3039f953165751ec79246ea735a76b50.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/887e6f04d4502995ea80ecc9188fdf61.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/9498f04ea79bb815e850ddac8fe1f1cb.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/c2ef2c985ed86f5054908b7626f4a47d.jpg.html)

Судя по словам Туури, правилу «если мало иммунных — пожалуйте на карантин» и разыгравшейся трагедии, на архипелаге иммунных было мало, и это позволило Каде уничтожить его сыпью. В семье — только бабушка Энси и Лалли. Порисуем на официальном генеалогическом дереве и заполним иммунно-статус, который знаем наверняка.

Энси и Лалли иммунны, значит, их статус **аа** , иначе бы ген не заработал. У остальных есть ген **А** , который давит все остальное, делая их уязвимыми для Болезни.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/a29ce04f732e6b2cc21aed6418670d14.jpg.html)

Однако гены не прыгают через поколение. Если Лалли получил свои **аа** , значит оба (!) его не иммунных родителя несли в себе этот ген. Оба сына Энси получили свою большую **А** от отца, у нее-то такого не было.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/555e170d8e8fc21add52781859f5dd06.jpg.html)

Смотрите-ка, сходится!

Дальше могут быть варианты. Был ли Укко-Пекка скрытым носителем иммунитета? Несут ли его в себе Онни и Туури? Проверить можно только Онни, женив на иммунной и пересчитав детей. Пока оставим одновременно варианты **АА** «нет и не будет» и **Аа** «нет, но может детям повезет».

Йуха — брат-близнец Йукки, это видно из их надгробий

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/f71318f3e0d75667cf144add36675356.jpg.html)

Они на одно лицо, поэтому логично предположить, что они однояйцевые близнецы. Значит у них один набор генов.

Если Анна-Мари несла в себе гены **Аа** , то вдвойне обидно, что обоим детям с именами, означающими «удачу», не досталось иммунитета. 

И, конечно же, от своих родителей Энси тоже получила по гену. Но мы не знаем, были ли они иммунны. Поэтому **Аа (аа)**. Так что непрерывно страдающий Саку Хотакайнен оказался носителем самого ценного гена во время эпидемии.

  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/3c1bdf2fc420adfc678735b0e76ec2f0.jpg.html)  


Как видите, все замечательно решилось.

Теперь предположим, что иммунитет — доминантный признак, просто такие люди везде лезут, и их в первую очередь кушают тролли. Потому и мало осталось.  
**А** — иммунитет, **а** — нет иммунитета.

  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/e1252b5e416a0e2c021e1c7e4f9b7f05.jpg.html)

Как видите, не сходится на Лалли — ему не от кого получить свою большую **А**. Она бы проявилась еще на родителях, что противоречит словам Туури, а также тому, что с корабля сошло всего трое.

**Итог: иммунитет — рецессивный ген. И это не очень хорошо. Смешанный брак с не иммунным человеком сильно разбавляет шансы родить иммунных детей.**

Но 48% иммунитета по миру — это очень неплохо для рецессивного гена, особенно с учетом, что такие люди первые выбирают смертельно опасные профессии. Сыпь прошлась по человечеству гребенкой естественного отбора. Если вы умерли — вы не передали ничего.

А теперь разрисуем все генеалогические деревья!

Что мы знаем об иммунитете остальных персонажей?

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/99793d6340e11b8b9d59242ec992e9e0.jpg.html)

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/169f6605c992942d6b01cb614412e63d.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/d79c56fe49274139df72b9522155b060.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/cebeeb639c4d147af4a88a5f2c971591.jpg.html)

Тронд Андерсен и Тару Холола получили ген от родителей, чей точный статус неизвестен.

Два генерала норвежской армии скорее всего иммунны, с их-то строгими правилами и рискованными зачистками (вы видели, в каком состоянии капитаны вернулись после летней охоты?). Это значит, что мы можем предположить даже статусы бабушек и дедушек Сигрюн!

Для сиблингов Миккеля действует чистая удача, если хотя бы один родитель несет ген **Аа**. Можно наверняка сказать только статус Микаэля — он однояйцевый близнец Миккеля, и разделяет с ним генетический набор.

Кузены Эмиля точно унаследовали от Торнбьорна одну **а** , а вот есть ли у них иммунитет, зависит от генов Сив. Если она **АА** — то нет. А если она **Аа** — положитесь на удачу! Кстати, если их дети все-таки тройняшки, то как минимум двое из них — разнояйцевые близнецы (и разнополые). То есть это по факту обычные братья-сестры, родившиеся одновременно. Значит, может получиться, что у кого-то из тройни иммунитет есть, а у кого-то нет. Очень обидно.

Мы не знаем, могли ли у родителей Рейнира родиться иммунные дети или нет. Вполне возможно, что даже со статусами **Аа** они разумно решили не рисковать и обратились к государственной программе. Согласно задаче Менделя, шанс родить иммунного ребенка у них был бы 25%. А со статусом хоть одного родителя АА — 0%. Все сиблинги Рейнира родились по этой программе иммунными.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/06299d70a37148c482e45cff8d732964.jpg.html)

Тадам!

  
[полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0205/_23f9185e5f5d02d4af41dae6f6ff0a11.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/_23f9185e5f5d02d4af41dae6f6ff0a11.jpg.html)

**Магия**

Хорошо, магия — такая штука, которая может наследоваться, как хочет. Может вообще не наследоваться, а посылаться свыше богами по им одним ведомым законам, правда?

Но давайте предположим, что она тоже зашита в генетическом коде.

И в таком случае она тоже рецессивна. Потому что Рейнир. Если нам и могли забыть упомянуть, что отец Лалли колдовал на ферме, то про семью Рейнира сказано однозначно: тетя Хельга была последним магом в семье. Неизвестно, чья она была тетя — Рейнира или его отца, но рецессивный ген очень долго может блуждать через поколения, ожидая своего часа.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/1b783eb55557c2b965b26bdffaa7cad5.jpg.html)

Кстати, в таком случае, мама Рейнира тоже носитель гена. Возможно никто из их семьи не колдовал, но она, сама того не зная, несла в себе скрытую магию. А может быть, ее родственники просто не утруждались научиться или не догадывались о своей силе. Мы ведь видели бабушек, впервые пришедших на магические фермерские курсы. 

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0205/a68e35f8777ed613fa156f971c77b77a.jpg.html)

Почему здесь нет предположения, что магия исландцев является сцепленным с полом геном? Ведь маги там чаще всего женщины. Потому что такие гены обычно передаются от женщин, но проявляются в мужчинах (тут могло бы быть сложное объяснение). Зато есть объяснение простое: в культуре викингов магия сейд считалась женским делом. И необычным считалось даже то, что магией владеет Один Всеотец. Но это уже совсем другая история. 


End file.
